


Of rain, thunder and coffee.

by S_loves_coffee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is done with everyone and honestly mood, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I had never written something so long in english help, I need sleep seriously, Just that there is not much fluff nor angst, Kasumi Yoshizawa (Mentioned), M/M, Morgana (Mentioned) - Freeform, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Rated T for swearing, Sojiro and Futaba are mentioned in like one line, Takuto Maruki (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_loves_coffee/pseuds/S_loves_coffee
Summary: Leblanc had never felt so lonely.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Of rain, thunder and coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I had ever written in English. Enjoy, and be aware it contains mistakes.

Leblanc was quiet. It always was, but today the silence that hangs around the shop was more intense, more vivid. Not even the raindrops and occasional thunder could disturb that weird atmosphere. 

  
Morgana was not there. The presence of the cat was something he missed, even if annoying. It was like those days when he though Morgana had disappeared with the metaverse. That cat was one of his most precious confidants, and Akira barely though that it was due to the motive he was created, and it was his role on this game anyways.

  
This game.

  
What game? Had he not beat it already? Why now, when he tough he could try and adapt (always adapt, never overcome) to his new life without being the leader of the Phantom Thieves, fate decided that they needed him again? 

  
Don't get it wrong. Akira Kurusu lived for the sensation of being needed. Even if he will choose to remain forgotten if that meant his friends will be happy, that didn't make it hurt less. It's true, he starved for the attention, and at the same time loathed it.

  
Because he loved the feeling of being another face in the crowd, but an important asset for the ones that approached him.

  
Because he hated all the masks upon his hearth but loved the effect they had on the people around him.

  
When was the last time he was completely himself? When was the last time he enjoyed being completely himself?

Thinking about it...

  
Right. He shouldn't be crying about this. Not when there was a person who not only understand the feeling but was much more pained by it than him. A person that against all odds, the circus mirror that Akira's own being was could not reflect. 

  
Slowly, the wildcard raised his hand, taking in his surroundings. Fake glasses hanging from his face, body almost numb from all the time he remained quiet and even more messy hair than usual thanks to the weather. He could hear Joker laughing, making fun of him with that perfect smirk. Truly, the leader of the Phantom Thieves couldn't be so weak. 

  
Akira sat up, and after adjusting his glasses he reached for his phone. As he expected, there were no new messages. It was odd, he was used to his phone being full of messages from confidants, whatever to meet up or because they needed something, and the chatroom of the Phantom Thieves of Hearths was always buzzing with new message after message asking things about the next heist or simply sending silly things to cheer the others. Looking at the empty spot were the PT chat used to be, he found Kasumi's chat tread. 

  
The redhead was something the raven haven't even predicted. It was strange. All of her character seemed so...fake. Not because she was faking her personality, but because she seemed to be wearing the skin of someone else, convincing herself that it was her own. For one, Akira could understand that. She was similar to him, in a way. He had concluded that in all the occasions that he hangs out with her, taking his time to analyze every word and move the first year did. The result of his analysis was truly surprising, if only because it was something new. He wonders if it was that what made the three of them into such a formidable team. He, Kasumi and Akechi worked together with such coordination, balancing each other moves...It felt so right.

  
Did Akechi notice that too? 

  
His thumb slid through the screen, finding Akechi's contact with ease, a wave of nostalgia hit him hard. How many "Do you want to hang out?" or "I'm in the same place as always, are you free?" have they send each other in the year? Meeting up with Akechi was always refreshing, and Akira found himself pressing the call button. 

  
"What?" 

  
As he did nothing to cancel the call, the voice of Goro Akechi received him after three tones. Even by phone, he could project Akechi's annoyed face, not even bothering to keep his detective prince facade and replacing the usual "hello" for a direct question.

  
"It's raining outside. Though I would call."

  
A second of silence, he can picture how the detective raised an eyebrow at his lazy excuse.

  
"And can you tell me what the hell calling me has to do with the weather, Joker?"

  
"Akira" He founds himself correcting the detective, hearing a sigh from the other side of the line. 

  
"Akira, why did you called? I hope you have a better reason than the damn weather."

  
"Wanted to hear your voice."

  
A muffled sound and the ticking of a clock was all he heard in response, so he took the opportunity to talk again, surprising both the older boy and himself. 

  
"But it would be better if I could see your face, too. Wanna come to Leblanc?" Was it bad that he wished Akechi to be caught out of guard? He could count with his hand the times he made the detective blush.

  
"It's late" An excuse, then a pause. "And this is no situation to hang out. Or are you falling for this bullshit already? If you have nothing better to do then rest. If you can't keep up with me in battle then I will leave you behind."

  
Akira barely smiles into the phone.

  
"Both Futaba and Boss are home with that version of Wakaba. They aren't going to even step into the coffee shop until tomorrow."

  
He can hear Akechi sneer before answering. Of course, the detective should know that Akira is not that easy of brushing off.

  
"Do you missed me that much, or is this a way to calm that hero complex of yours?"

  
Oh, so now they are speaking about that. If he had to be honest, there was a wave of guilt that hit him hard when that wall had fallen between the two and later become more painful when he saw Akechi enter the cafe en Christmas Eve, but this hero complex of him was not the only reason.

"Not gonna deny that I have a saviour complex, but I'm working on it" He half-joked, not wanting to answer the question given. Of course, Akechi didn't fall for his bullshit but continued the conversation with an annoyed voice nonetheless.

  
"No, you're not." Akira can feel his own cat-like smirk spread through his face. He truly missed the chats they had, and he knew (hoped) it wasn't one-sided. Akechi sighed with resignation and continued his speech. "What would it matter, if I were to come there? Stop it already."

  
"Goro." The silence on the other side was almost suffocating, but he carried on "It doesn't have to matter. If the end will be the same no matter what I do then let me hang out with you while I can, for old times sake."

  
No response, and by the hard breathing he guessed Akechi was debating his options. It would be so easy to ignore this conversation and hang up, but then again Goro knew him better than the others give him credit for. If he wanted to skip all of this then he wouldn't pick up the phone in the first place. He clung into that, hoping for the other boy to say something, he himself out of words already.

  
"Fine." A sigh of relief from Akira's lips was all the answer Goro needed. "But for old times sake? Really? What are you, eighty?"

  
"It feels like it sometimes."

  
Akira bitted his tongue, being sure Goro was rolling his eyes at him. "I can't believe I'm going out with this weather."

  
Ah fuck. He had forgotten that. Well, now it was drizzling, so he hoped Akechi wasn't going to go full rage on him for this later. 

  
"Careful, detective. I don't want you to catch a cold. Nor ruining your hair."

  
"Oh go fuck yourself, if you didn't want that you wouldn't ask me to come in the first place."

  
As he started to laugh, Goro hangs up. Akira made his way to the first floor, making all the chores he knew in automatic, waiting to the ring of the bell's door, as he had done a thousand times before.

  
(...)

  
It had only passed an hour or so when the sound of the bell alerted Akira from the presence of another person on the café. The same brown jacket and hazel hair that had appeared there in Christmas Eve, holding an umbrella with an unpleasant expression. 

  
The raven quickly cleaned his foggy glasses with his shirt and placed a cup of coffee in front of the usual stool. Without a word, Akechi left the umbrella in the door and made his way to the counter. Glancing outside, Akira noted that the rain had started to become more violent.

  
"Just in time."

  
As Akira murmured those words, he felt an intense gaze on him. Haven't spoken a word since he arrived, the detective refused to take the initiative. It was nostalgic. So similar to that game they used to play when they will try to outsmart the other and carefully refusing to doing the first move, even if Akechi ended making it at the end. This time was different, and he knew that he was going to be the one to move the first piece. Wich was a shame. Akira prefered to be the last one to speak and the last one to leave, but as circumstances handed it Akechi was done already.

"What do you think of her?"

  
It was the first question that he could tough about, and he wanted to know.

  
"Yoshizawa-san is weak and unfocused, as every new persona user. She is not at our level but is useful anyways."

  
"Not what I meant."

  
Positioning himself in front of Akechi's seat, he waited. The other boy leaned closer with a plain expression. He was sure Akechi knew what he was asking, the small and almost imperceptible way his lips curled in a smirk giving it away.

  
"I think," he started slowly, eyes not moving from Akira "that she is not different from a broken doll. Why the interest in my opinion, Akira?"

  
The mentioned laughed and retired the now empty cup from the counter, shaking his head slowly.

  
"I trust your judgment, Goro."

  
"You shouldn't."

  
And there was again that cold, bitter voice. Akira sighed, he had done that a lot of times recently. Once the cup was cleaned, he let himself fall in one of the couches of the cafe. An invitation wasn't needed, as Akechi was already at his side when he looked at him.

  
"Do you know how it feels, to think you are dead?"

  
Akira asked after a long pause. That was something they haven't discussed, as the detective would brush it off as soon as it was brought up. Now, in the silence of the cafe and the rain as their only witness, Goro spoke.

  
"If I remember correctly, I do." His tone was dead, betraying no emotion. But if that year of hanging out with him has taught him something, is that there is always something more in what the other had to say. Goro's hands, for one, were curled up in an almost painful way, and the way he was resting his body on the table made it obvious that this was not something pleasant to talk about. But then again, they couldn't ignore it forever. "I don't regret it, what I did."

  
"Are you okay with it?"

  
"No. But I'm not going to cry that I didn't want to do it. You can think whatever you want of it, it doesn't matter."

  
There was a clap of thunder outside, and Akira looked trough the window. Raindrops clouding his vision of the outside.

  
"Did you missed me?" Before the other could open his mouth, the raven continued. "Because I missed you. I was hoping for you to be okay, I really was. And then you show in the door of Leblanc in Christmas Eve when the world has gone crazy. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh at fate or cry."

  
Goro huffed, closing his eyes. Akira glanced at him now, taking how much his expression differed from the one he first showed him. If he had to be honest, he prefered this. No pleasant tone, no polite and forced smiles, just pure annoyance and raw emotions. 

  
"If I told you that after all, I still hate you," Breaking the silence, the detective spoke in a low voice. "What would you do?"

  
The raven smiled, hidden sadness in his eyes. "I would accept it, but I wouldn't give up on you. You can call me foolish if you want, I think I am indeed a fool."

"Why?"

  
"You know why."

  
Silence again, until,

  
"Do you even expect this to turn better?"

  
"I don't know." It was true, Akira had no idea how this all was going to end. Hell, he never knew it. He could try and predict things, sure, but not even all of the analysis he had done could prepare him for this. "But it doesn't matter. I already told you, I will fight till I can't take it for all to be better, but I don't know how this will end. Do you know how we can fix...this?"

  
As gloved hands found his own, and the body at his said leaned into him in a small form of acknowledgement, Akire found the answer, even if it didn't match Goro's next words.

  
"No. But it doesn't matter."

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Doing ANOTHER shuake draft without finishing the game??? Well, I don't know what else to write about for one thing, and second I really wanted a challenge. AND BOY WRITING GORO IS A CHALLENGE. Like, Akira is a pain in the ass but I can do it. Goro is just SO difficult. Agh. But here it is anyway because if I don't write then I will never become better at it, even if at first is all trash. I seriously have a love/hate relationship with the English language, but then again don't we all?
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all could at least enjoy this. G'night.


End file.
